


different arrangements

by weddingbells



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Closeted Character, Fluff, Hook-Up, M/M, Sex, famous!harry, famous!nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis likes football and sometimes he likes dick, and the world is very aware of one of those things and not the others. and when louis goes to ibiza, he meets a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	different arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I am not usually one to be like this is crap but if you have read my other stuff I bet you can see that this isn't as worked through as other stuff but well I've been struggling with my writing since Christmas? And I felt to just put this up finally and not feel like complete shit and just.. we all need Tomlinshaw anyway don't we? So hopefully you can enjoy! this is kind of an au so nick and harry are famous, louis, liam and niall are not.

Louis had three drinks with colours and umbrellas that seemed to make every colour of the rainbow look gloom, and he is fairly certain that he is now experiencing the perfect buzz one can have in a club like this.

He really is pleased that he went to Ibiza. He needed this. First he was nervous, going on a trip by himself was not something he tended to do, but he figured new year, new goals and well he needed this getaway.

Now he doesn’t regret it one bit. The club is filled with dancing people, drunk in ways that Louis is, and Louis is just thinking that this night can’t get any better when he feels a warm body press up behind him.

“Can I buy you a drink?” a voice murmurs and it’s a northern accent so familiar to what Louis himself has that Louis wonders for a moment if really he is back home, and not on Ibiza.

Louis’ breath hitches. The feel of the body is very male, the voice is very male and well males are something else that Louis is giving a go this new year. Properly giving a go.

Well, at least here.

“A big one?” he asks, voice low enough so that it’s sensual in ways he knows people like, but still loud so that he can be heard over the noise of the club. The man behind him chuckles and Louis turns around to see who is trying to chat him up and well, Stranger is sporting a pretty bleach job with a big quiff, he is quite the bit taller than Louis is and his clothing style looks like something out of a fashion magazine. Louis lets his eyes wander, and yes, he is not complaining.

“Is that what you like, love?” Stranger asks and his hand comes to rest above Louis’ hip. Louis doesn’t move it. “You like them big?”

Louis lets out a laugh now and god, yes, he is so going to go for this. What happens in Ibiza… he is sure it’s going to stay there.

“I do,” he says slowly, licking his lips seductively. “I like them real big.”

“Good for you I got just what you seem to need then,” Stranger moves his hand to rest above Louis’ arse now and Louis arches back into the touch. He leans in, looking up at Stranger through half closed eyes.

“Is that so?” he mumbles, and he is not sure who closes the distance between them first.

 

~*~

 

When Louis wakes up he is spent in ways he hasn’t been before, and he is pretty sure they had four rounds last night. Louis’ arse is blissfully numb and he can still smell come and sweat on the cheap hotel sheets. He rolls over on his stomach, opening his eyes to see if he is alone and well, he is. He hadn’t expected Stranger to stay behind. He didn’t even give his name and Louis didn’t give his.

Louis yawns, climbing out of bed when a keychain catches his eyes. It’s on the floor, and it’s got a picture of a dog on it, but no actual keys. It must be Stranger’s.

Louis hesitates, but he puts the keychain in the pocket of his suitcase.

He guesses there are different kinds of souvenirs.

 

~*~

 

“Did you have a nice trip?” Liam asks before kicking the ball just above Niall’s head, going past the goal and ending up in the woods behind the field. Niall laughs as Louis snickers.

“Mhm, I did. Can’t you see from my tan?”

“You do look rather nice,” Niall agrees as he runs to get the ball that Liam kicked away. He is back within a few seconds, throwing it back at Louis who takes it down with his chest.

“Met any birds did you?” Liam asks and Louis lets out a laugh again.

“A gentleman never kiss and tells.”

“Come on!” Liam complains. “You know I have to live vicariously through you.”

Louis arches his eyebrow.

“What, why? You have a fucking girlfriend, Payne.”

“Yeah but you know,” Liam pouts as Louis kicks the ball to him. “Doesn’t mean I can’t miss the occasional random hook-up life.”

“You’re such an ass!” Louis laughs and shakes his head. “I’m telling Sophia.”

“Don’t you dare,” Liam says darkly, kicking the ball towards the goal again. Niall catches it.

“Louis, I’m curious too, come on Tommo.” Niall keeps the ball in his hands as if this is to tease Louis into telling. “You don’t have to tell us any details but did you get any?”

The smirk spreading on Louis’ face as he remembers his night with Stranger is probably too telling, because Niall cheers.

“I knew it. Was she hot? Good in bed?”

“Going into details here now, aren’t we?” Louis shakes his head, but the smirk is still on his lips. It feels nice, having this secret. For the first time in a long time, Louis feels as if he has something that is just his. And even if it’s just a memory, a little keychain with a dog, he can remember this proper hook-up and no one needs to know.

“This is not fair,” Niall complains. “You are supposed to tell us things.”

“No, I’m supposed to kick your arse at this game lads, now come on!” Louis laughs, and as he steals the ball back they seem to forget to ask him more about Ibiza.

 

 

~*~

Harry is the one person in the world that means more to Louis than anyone, and that’s why he knows it will be even harder to keep from Harry what he might have been up to in Ibiza.

Harry, thankfully though, isn’t curious about what Louis did or did not do while on vacation. Harry is just happy that Louis is back.

Harry hugs him tightly enough so that Louis worries that he might run out of air before he is let go.

“Harry, I missed you too, but I fancy not dying,” he says muffled against Harry’s chest and Harry quickly pulls away with a dramatic sigh.

“Sorry,” Harry’s hands go through his long hair like they always do when they aren’t occupied doing something else. His fans love it. “I just missed you so much.”

“I was gone for a week,” Louis reminds him. “Just a week. You are the one who usually ends up touring all over the world for months at a time without seeing me. I don’t think you have the right to complain, Styles.”

“I’m your best friend,” Harry reminds him. “I’m always allowed to complain.”

Louis shakes his head but he hugs Harry again. Just because he can. Just because maybe he missed Harry a bit as well.

“Did you have a good week without me?” Louis asks, and Harry nods. His arms are still around Louis and honestly, Louis doesn’t mind. It was always a running joke how touchy they are with each other, but Louis wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Yeah, hung out with Pixie a bit, preparing the new tour schedule and just, you know.” Harry laughs as if it’s crazy that this is his life, still, and well, Louis can agree. “You know, regular stuff.”

“Regular stuff,” Louis repeats with a little grin. “All people go on tours all the time, or get interviewed by celebs.”

“I’m not being interviewed by celebs. Harry laughs, shaking his head. “We were just preparing for Grimmy’s birthday bash that’s all.”

“Normal birthday bash with famous hipster clique.”

“Shut it!” Harry laughs, punching Louis lightly. “You know you would like Grimmy and the rest of them if you just met them. Maybe I should invite you to the party, Pixie said to bring others. I’ll invite Liam and Niall as well, won’t that be lovely?”

Louis grimaces.

“Not really our scene though, is it?”

Harry pouts.

“Louis…”

Louis grunts.

“Do I have to buy him a gift?”

Harry shakes his head.

“Nope, you can all be in on mine.”

Louis’ eyes twinkle.

“Well in that case, you’ve got yourself a deal, Styles.”

 

~*~

 

“Can’t believe we’re going to a party with Nick Grimshaw,” Niall mutters as they had down the streets of Primrose Hill. “Will they even have booze there? Or are they just into kale?”

“Niall, don’t be ridiculous, it’s a birthday party, of course there will be booze,” Louis tells him, but there is still a worry in his gut that maybe it won’t be. No alcohol would be awful. Harry has been with this group of people since that crazy year when he got discovered as an indie artist and then went to the top of the charts, but Louis has kept away from it all. Sticking to Niall and Liam, Louis has never had interest of being with a group of people he doesn’t seem to have anything in common with, even if he knows it bothers Harry a bit.

It makes him a bit nervous considering all he knows about these people are from tabloids or just the occasional listen he has to Nick’s morning show which honestly, doesn’t happen a lot because Louis does not enjoy to get out of bed before noon unless he really, really has to.

The door is open when they get there, and there is that moment when they awkwardly stand there looking at people inside before Harry shows up.

“There you are guys! Come in, so happy you could make it!”

“Where’s the beer?” Niall greets him, and Harry gives a little chuckle.

“Over there.”

Niall and Liam both take off, but Louis stays with Harry for a moment. Harry is wearing a shirt he isn’t even sure why he has bothered with two of the buttons, it’s in some fabric that probably costs more than Louis’ car, and the tightest trousers Louis has seen.

“I’m so happy you could come,” Harry repeats, hugging Louis again. “Like I said, I really think you will love Nick, he’s… oh he’s here!” Harry interrupts himself, waving to get the attention of a tall man in the other end of the room. “Nick, come over here, I want you to meet Louis!”

Louis wonders if the next thing that happens is something that he made up, or a bad dream, or just a sick prank because as the tall bloke comes closer, it takes Louis about two seconds to realise just how familiar that person actually is.

Tall, the clothes, Louis even remembers his scent and he can smell it now as Stranger’s, no, _Nick’s_ eyes widen as he moves closer to them. Clearly he recognises Louis as well.

Louis wonders if it’s possible to delete himself from this house right now. He wants to leave.

Nick doesn’t seem to be bothered at all by seeing him here though and Harry is too busy being excited about introducing them to notice how Louis’ has gotten strangely pale.

“This is Nick, and Nick this is Louis, who I have been talking so much about.” Harry turns to Nick, who seems to think this is hilarious.

“Pleasure,” Nick hums. Louis says nothing. He stares.

“Nick was in Ibiza too!” Harry says with a bright smile. “How funny would it have been if you too would have run into each other there, huh?!”

Nick smirks.

“Well, actually Harold, we…”

“Do you have any extra napkins?” Louis interrupts before Nick can say anything. Nick and Harry both look confused.

“Yeah over there by…” Harry starts, but Louis shakes his head, grabbing Nick’s arm. He knows this must look ridiculous but right now he really doesn’t care.

“Can you show me? I mean this is not my house, don’t wanna get lost.”

“Uh…” Nick says, but then it’s as if finally, finally, he understands the look on Louis’ face and he nods. “Of course I can, come on.”

 

Louis is grateful for many things but mostly because of the fact that there is a lock on Nick’s kitchen door and that it’s no one in there but them. Louis leans his forehead against the fridge, trying to cool off as he tries to think.

“Wow, I can’t believe you’re Harry’s friend!” Nick laughs behind him as if this isn’t a disaster. “What a small world huh? I mean that’s not what I thought when I saw you in Ibiza I mean why would I but…”

“Listen!” Louis interrupts, turning to look at Nick and he hopes his face shows off again what he feels. “You can’t… you can’t tell anyone.”

Nick looks confused.

“It was just a hook-up I mean, I bet no one will think it was serious so why not tell just for a laugh?”

Louis lets out a frustrated groan.

“I can’t. I’m… I’m not out, okay? Not to any of them. None of them knows I like boys.”

Nick opens his mouth and for the first time since Louis walked into his house, he looks stunned.

“You… what?”

“I’m not out, okay?” Louis repeats. “They don’t know. Harry, Liam, Niall… my family, they don’t know I like men and… I am not sure I’m ready for them to find out like this.”

Nick is just staring at him. Louis feels even more nervous by that.

“Say something,” he says finally when Nick has been quiet for far too long and Louis knows that they really will have to go back to the actual party soon or Harry will start asking questions that Louis just don’t want to answer right now.

“Was I your first?” Nick asks, as if that is the only important thing here, and Louis wants to scream.

“No!” he says, shaking his head almost violently. “I was not… I mean I’ve done things before, I just… not a lot and… I’m not out and… it’s not important okay!” he interrupts himself because really, they don’t have time for this. “Can you just please not say anything? Please? Pretend that this is the first time we see each other. We don’t know each other. And we weren’t in the same clubs in Ibiza.”

Nick looks sceptical. As if he knows this won’t work and maybe deep inside Louis knows too that sooner or later the truth will come out, or he will come out, whatever happens first, but he just isn’t ready. He isn’t. He is just not ready to stand in front of his friends and announce that he is gay and also happened to fuck Nick Grimshaw of Radio 1, Harry’s friend, known in all of England apart from to Louis clearly. He is just not ready.

“Okay,” Nick says finally, and Louis is so relieved he can’t help but let a relieved sigh escape his lips. “Of course, I won’t say anything.”

“Thank you,” Louis whispers, clearing his throat. “We uhm, should head back out there. Probably. I mean, they will start to wonder and…”

“Yeah, don’t want them asking questions right?” Nick grins, and again he acts as if this is hilarious. Louis wishes he didn’t.

“No,” Louis says, running a hand over his face and he hopes that he doesn’t look flustered or weird. “I mean… no.”

“Gotta say it’s a shame though,” Nick murmurs as they walk out the kitchen. “I mean, I had fun. You’re really great in bed you know.”

Louis makes a muffled sound that is a mix between a surprised gasp and a pleased one, and he coughs, clearing his throat nervously once more. Nick must think he has the flu.

“I uhm… me too. I mean, had fun. And you’re great too.” Louis wishes he didn’t stutter so much, but he can’t help it. Nick nudges his side.

“Well, all good things come to an end,” he says, playfully dramatical and Louis glances over at him.

Harry is noticing them and walking over, but he is a bit too far away to hear them so Louis whispers.

“I didn’t say it has to.”

Nick’s eyes widen.

“What?”

“Just because I’m not out… it doesn’t have to end.” Louis mumbles and that’s when Harry comes over.

He hopes Nick has time to figure out what he meant, but as they leave the party Nick walks over to them before he leaves, handing Louis a napkin.

“In case you run out,” Nick grins.

Louis almost throws it away before he realises it’s got a phone number scribbled on it.

 

~*~

“Do you always wake up this early?” Louis grunts, trying to hide under a pillow as Nick laughs at him. “It’s the middle of the night. It’s unethical.”

Nick grins, pulling a shirt over his head that he finds on the floor. Meeting Nick for the first time, Louis had thought he would be one of those neat people who weren’t messy at all, probably folding their clothes before they go to bed but Nick clearly isn’t like that, at least not when he is over at Louis’ place. Maybe Louis rubs off on him, in more ways than one.

“It’s 7am,” Nick tells him as if Louis doesn’t know that. “It’s not even that early.”

“You’re a weird man,” Louis shakes his head. “I don’t know any people that are up…”

It’s like the world wants to prove him wrong because his phone start ringing just in that moment and Louis grunts as he sees Harry’s name on the display.

“What’s up Harry?” Louis mumbles as he picks up and Nick’s smile widens and he jumps up in bed next to Louis. Louis tries to push him off but it doesn’t help when Nick kisses his neck in ways that feels very right.

“Lou?!” Harry seems very surprised “You’re awake? I was getting ready to leave you a message. You’re never awake this early.”

“I.. uh…” Louis tries to think as Nick kisses him, and also trying to talk is proving a bit too much. “Maybe I didn’t even… went to bed…”

Nick makes a muffled noise, half a laugh and half a giggle, and Harry hears it.

“Who is that?” he asks and Louis almost panics.

“No… no one, no one, just me stomach you know, making weird noises or you maybe heard the kettle love, I’m.. what did you want anyway?” he asks, hoping it will get Harry to go on talking and forget what he heard.

It seem to work, because Harry sighs.

“I need to go to Germany for a few days, promo and stuff and listen I was wondering if you wanted to come with? Feel so bad leaving so soon after you come back and you know, it would be nice. Been a while since we had some time off together. Could go out, find you girls, something. Don’t you want to come?”

“Uh,” Louis says, because Nick has started stroking his crotch now and not much blood is flooding in the direction of Louis’ brain that functions his speaking ability. “I… uh… yeah that sounds great, great Harry. I… _yes_.”

The last yes is more to the fact that Nick’s hand found its way inside his boxers, but Harry doesn’t need to know that.

“Great!” Harry says cheerfully. “Get some tea, okay? You sound awfully grumpy in the mornings you know that right? I’ll see you soon then.”

Louis hangs up without saying much, hoping Harry doesn’t think it’s rude, but he barely has time to put his phone down again before Nick has a proper grip on him, jerking him off and Louis needs to moan loudly.

“This is a lovely morning, innit?” Nick smirks, and Louis is tempted to ask him to shut up.

But it’s even more tempting to let him continue, so Louis does just that.

 

~*~

 

“Who’s that?”

Louis stares into Harry’s phone, and Harry looks up from his book.

“Huh?”

“Nick sent you a snap,” Louis tells him, tossing Harry his phone. “Him and some guy kissing his cheek.”

“Oh, must be Jordan!” Harry grins. “They’ve been seeing each other on and off for a while, bet Nick is happy he is back from the States. Why?”

“Nothing,” Louis mutters, but there is something in his stomach feeling so close to jealousy that Louis doesn’t like at all. “Just… didn’t know he was… I mean, dating someone, I mean.”

“Nick’s a free spirit,” Harry laughs, shaking his head before grimacing into the camera probably to send Nick a snap back. “Anyway, doubt it’s serious. Nick never do serious, you know? He just likes to play around. Kind of like you, you know? But with guys, I guess.”

Louis coughs, suddenly feeling as if he can’t breathe or if he got something in his throat. Harry looks worried.

“What’s wrong?”

Louis closes his eyes, shaking his head as if to dismiss Harry from caring about this, but of course Harry is right there, giving him a few pats on his back as if that will help.

But that’s Harry, always trying to help.

Part of Louis is suddenly flooded with guilt because Harry is his best friend and he is lying, and sleeping with his best friend behind his back. Louis is probably the worst person on the planet. Close, anyway.

Louis bits his lip.

“Harry, I need to tell you something.”

Harry furrows his eyebrows.

“What, Louis?”

Louis closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Here it goes. He opens his eyes again, hoping he looks calm and serious as he opens his mouth again because the last thing he needs is for Harry to think that this is just a prank.

“Harry, you know I… I’ve been… I mean lately, or not lately, I mean for… I…” he grunts, so frustrated with what his words just aren’t doing for him. “I just… I’m… I’m sl…”

It’s the loudest sound in the world, the sound of Harry’s cell phone. Harry looks apologetic as he picks it up.

“Hold that thought. Hello? Hey, love… I… what, now?” Harry looks over at Louis who can’t hear a word of the call, but from the look on Harry’s face Louis can guess it means their conversation won’t happen now. “I mean, Louis is here, I… okay… okay, yes of course, I know. Yeah I’ll be down. Sorry.” Harry hangs up, and the sorry seems to be aimed to Louis. “They want me to do this last minute interview… German MTV or something.”

“Go,” Louis says, poking his side. “Go on, superstar.”

“We’ll talk later, promise?” Harry asks as he gets his jacket, heading to the door. “And we’ll go out tonight and…”

“I’ll be fine, just go!” Louis fakes a laugh which thankfully Harry seems to believe.

“Love you Lou, see you soon!”

 

~*~

 

Nick doesn’t call Louis when they get back from Germany, not that Louis had expected him to, but maybe he had hoped that maybe, maybe he would do that. Busy with Jordan, probably, Louis guesses and he tries to not act as if that hurts him (because why would it?).

It’s over a week when Louis finally swallows his pride or what it is and calls Nick, dreading for him to pick up and be with Jordan.

That doesn’t happen though.

It’s Jordan that picks up.

“Nick’s phone, it’s Jordan speaking.”

Louis is almost stunned. He just stays quiet for a moment.

“Hello?”

“Uh,” Louis finally manages to say which really, isn’t that impressive. “I… I was… is Nick there?”

“In the shower, do you want me to take a message?” Jordan asks, and he sounds smug, or at least Louis thinks he sounds smug and it annoys Louis to the point where he wishes the other guy was there so that Louis could just punch him.

“No,” Louis says, not caring that his tone sounds hostile. “No, I’ll call later.”

He stops himself from telling him to fuck off.

He doesn’t call back.

 

~*~

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Niall asks. Louis doesn’t even hear it.

“Tommo?”

“Huh?” Louis asks, out of his daze for a moment. “What…”

“I was asking if you’re okay,” Niall says with a frown. “That’s all.”

Louis laughs. It’s very weak and very fake and he knows Niall will see right through him and he really doesn’t care.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well for starters Chelsea scored twice on your team and you haven’t flinched, and you only sipped your pint.” Niall frowns again, shaking his head. “I’m worried about you man, you seem off.”

“I’m not,” Louis says, bringing his glass to his lips to take a big sip. “Look, drinking beer. Boo Chelsea. Everything is fine innit? All good.”

He is sarcastic and rude and Niall’s eyes darken.

“Excuse me for caring about you, you don’t have to be a dick about it.”

“I didn’t ask you to care!” Louis snaps and that’s the limit, apparently.

“Fine,” Niall says, getting up from his seat. “Fine, if you’re gonna be like that you might as fucking well try to be like that with someone else because believe me I have way more important things and better stuff to do than sit here and talk to a bloody rude wall.”

“Fine!” Louis yells, and great, now he is creating a scene. “Go then, you think I care?”

Niall shakes his head.

“Fuck off,” he says, and he leaves without as much as looking back at Louis.

Louis is an idiot.

 

~*~

 

When Liam doesn’t reply it’s pretty safe that he has taken Niall’s side to it all, or maybe he was already bored with Louis.

Louis doesn’t feel like crawling for forgiveness and he doesn’t feel like explaining his behaviour either. He rather just sit at home and not talk about it to anyone.

It would work fine if he wasn’t friends with Harry Styles, who doesn’t seem to ever take a hint.

“Louis, open up this door or I will break it down!” Harry yells and even if Louis knows that Harry couldn’t ever actually break his door down, it doesn’t seem like a smart thing to let him go get a locksmith or something which wouldn’t be a lovely end to this already craptastic weekend. Louis sighs, opens the door but makes sure he looks at Harry with judging eyes.

“Maybe I don’t want to talk to you.”

“God what is the actual matter with you?” Harry asks, and he shakes his head. “Niall told me what happened, you haven’t returned my calls for weeks, you’ve been acting like a little… well you know, words I don’t like to use, and just what is the matter? This is not you Lou.”

“You don’t know the fuck who I am!” Louis swears and he really needs to stop yelling at friends or he will have no one left. “You don’t know anything about me, okay? Not a fucking thing. You don’t know, you…”

“Tell me!” Harry yells back, grabbing Louis’ arms as if he worries that he might run away if he doesn’t keep him still. “I want to understand, I want to know, just tell me!”

“You don’t want to know!” Louis shouts and he feels his voice breaking. “Don’t…”

“I want to know, Louis, tell me, I…”

“I’ve been fucking your best friend, alright?” Louis yells, closing his eyes as the truth is out. “I’ve been fucking your best friend, I’m into guys and it’s been going on for weeks until he started seeing that other bloke and…”

He stops talking, just taking deep breaths before he opens his eyes. Harry is staring at him, not saying a word.

“Say something,” Louis whispers. “Tell me what a fake little shit I am, tell me I’m wrong, punch me I don’t…”

He starts crying and then Harry’s arms are around him within a second.

“Shh…” Harry whispers. “Shh Louis, don’t cry. I’m not gonna punch you.”

“You should,” Louis sobs into Harry’s chest and it’s as once he starts he can’t stop. “You should, I have…”

“Shhh,” Harry hushes him again, kissing his forehead. “First of all, I already knew you were into guys. I mean I’m not blind, I know things.” He smiles softly, and lets out a laugh. “And what do you mean, have you been fucking yourself? Because babe, you’re my best friend, there is no one else in the world on that spot.”

Louis wants to laugh but all that comes out is a strangled sob.

“Please don’t cry,” Harry whispers. “Just tell me everything.”

It takes Louis three cups of tea and about just as much more tears to tell Harry everything that has been going on.

He doesn’t stop holding him.

 

~*~

 

“Is this seat taken?”

Louis looks up and he had not expected to see Nick. He swallows, feeling nervous and weird, he doesn’t like it one bit. He is not like this, usually.

“It’s a free country,” he ends up saying, shrugging as he moves to the side of the bench. At least he’s got some sass left. Nick lets out a chuckle.

“Well, thought I would be a bit polite and ask.”

Nick sits down. Louis opens his mouth to say something but no words come out.

Nick doesn’t say anything either, so they sit there for a moment just quiet.

“Harry called me,” Nick says finally. “I mean, I bet he doesn’t want you to know that, but you know… he did. He told me what happened.”

Louis feels his cheeks redden.

“He shouldn’t have done that,” he says quietly. “I don’t know why I did that.”

“You know,” Nick says, as if he didn’t hear what Louis said, or maybe he is just pretending he didn’t. “If you wanted something else… you could have said something.”

Louis glances over at Nick for the first time since he sat down next to him.

“What… do you mean?”

“Well, the whole I’m not out-deal kind of made me think you didn’t want us to be anything else but… you know, a dirty secret.” Nick shrugs. Louis feels like an idiot.

“I know, but…”

“I had fun with you,” Nick continues. “I mean in Ibiza, here… you’re good in bed, yes, but you’re also hilarious and fun to hang out with.” Nick smiles. “Ain’t got a bad arse either, you know?”

“Shut up,” Louis punches his arm playfully. “That’s true but you know, don’t say it like that.”

Nick chuckles and he catches Louis’ hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Louis doesn’t mind one bit.

“Maybe we should try this again,” Nick whispers, looking at Louis with eyes that look so much more fond than anything else. “But you know, maybe you could let me take you out on a proper date, eating out… not just eating out you…”

“Shut up!” Louis laughs, and he tries to punch Nick again. “You’re the worst.”

Nick grins.

“But you kinda like me, don’t you?”

Louis pouts as if he wants to protest, but then his lips crook into a smile.

“I guess I do, kind of.”

Nick gets up, pulling Louis up as he does, still holding his hand.

“Holding hands and getting ice cream okay with you?” Nick asks, and Louis nods, giving Nick’s hand a squeeze.

It’s very okay.

“You know I have your keychain,” Louis says as they walk. “With the dog.”

“Oh my god, you found it, I’ve been looking everywhere for it!” Nick says with a big grin. “Where was it?”

“Uh, my room in Ibiza?” Louis says shyly. Nick stops, grinning as he pulls Louis close to him.

“Mhm, you kept something from that night?” Nick grins. “Other than… my heart?”

Louis rolls his eyes.

“That was cheesy as fuck and not romantic at all.”

But he kisses back when Nick leans in.

 

~*~

 

“I can’t believe the reason you were a dick is because you like dick,” Niall says a bit too loudly for a restaurant but Louis doesn’t stop him now. “You could have just told us man.”

“I agree,” Liam says, and even if he does look kind of hurt he doesn’t seem too upset with it all. “You can tell us everything bro, that’s what friends are for right?”

“I know,” Louis sighs, shaking his head. “I… wanted to tell you guys just… you know, it was confusing.”

“You have a boyfriend,” Niall shakes his head with a huge grin on his face. “Lou, I’m so happy for you.”

Louis smiles softly.

He is too.

“So when will we meet him?” Liam asks excitedly. “You know, properly.”

“Yeah!” Niall agrees. “We need to tell him to be good to our Lou, and everything about you and…”

“How about never’o clock, that good for you?” Louis says sweetly.

They both throw napkins at him at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> babygotstyles at tumblr and twitter


End file.
